The red nosed reindeer
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Las navidades junto a ella, siempre traían obsequios increíbles... ¡Feliz Navidad! Shot del #AmourXMass2017 Dedicado a SasameHyun y QueenCart247


No podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro, todo se había transformado a un lugar espléndido y acogedor… ciertamente caótico en sus momentos más extenuantes, pero sin duda no lo cambiaría por nada y se encontraba extremadamente agradecido con la vida por haber llegado a ese momento, por haberle brindado el regalo más grande que jamás creyó llegar a poseer, merecer… o siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que algo como eso pudiera ocurrirle a él.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **THE RED NOSED REINDEER**

Esa mañana, como todos los días últimamente, había amanecido con la nevada templada característica de la época, la gélida ventisca le provocaba rubor en la nariz y mejillas, pero no se detendría en su cometido, los guantes y las orejeras lo protegían de todas formas, por lo que caminó con aquellas botas que se hundían en la nieve hasta la posada, en la que, al cruzar la puerta, el sonido de muchas campanillas, anunciaron que un cliente había entrado.

—Muy buenos días, póngase cómodo, la mejor manera de entrar en calor en momentos como este, es con una bebida caliente y sentarse frente a la chimenea. —Prácticamente lo estaban escoltando, pero, simplemente se limitó a sonreír, indicando que todo aquello que le ofrecían no le interesaba, más miró en todas direcciones.

—La verdad es que estoy buscando a alguien.

—¡Piika! —aunó al esfuerzo su mejor amigo, que escondido bajo el abrigo, finalmente se asomó.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Se nos informó de la llegada del Campeón! —le reverenció la joven que le recibió. —Por favor, discúlpeme, no lo había reconocido.

—No hay problema jeje… no tiene porqué…

—Su esposa dejó la llave de su cabaña lista para usted. —Con esas palabras, corrió tras el recibidor de la entrada y buscando la llave en el tablero, la encontró, para luego dársela.

—Es la cabaña…

—¡No me lo diga! —la detuvo, en una señal de alto de sus manos extendidas hacia ella. —Yo le prometí que la encontraría —afianzó la llave en su mano con una sonrisa triunfadora, por lo que la encargada le sonrió con complicidad.

La esencia a manzana y canela que flotaba en el aire, sólo le urgía que llegar a encontrarse con ella. Estar a su lado era tan dulce y maravilloso que todo lo bueno de la vida se la recordaba. Era noche buena… y debía… fuera como fuera, encontrarla para pasar juntos el aniversario de su primer año como marido y mujer.

Las cosas buenas… las malas… las difíciles… las divertidas… todas las había vivido con ella desde hace tanto tiempo, pero cada experiencia nueva, le llevaba a descubrir aún en esos momentos, cosas que no sabía de su bella esposa y de sí mismo, que convertían sus días en un nuevo caramelo a despojar de envoltura.

La boda había sido esplendorosa… una novia de cabellos de miel, deslumbrante y maravillosa, a sus ojos, la mujer más hermosa que jamás vio y al mismo tiempo la más dulce y tierna, quien lo apoyaría fuera lo que fuera e hiciere lo que hiciere.

Con un beso bajo el muérdago que sellaría su unión en medio de la felicidad de todos los invitados.

Revivirlo, sería un sueño añorado. Pero más que su memoria más feliz… lo que deseaban era recordar el por qué de su ahora felicidad… el momento en que sus destinos se cruzaron desde la primera vez. Un campamento que en tierras lejanas los acercó sin pretenderlo y sin que nadie lo imaginara.

Por eso… para su primer aniversario… volverían a encontrarse, en un campamento… en una cabaña… y la besaría bajo el muérdago tal y como lo hizo el día de su boda. El plan perfecto.

Perfectamente… errado… ante sus iris castaños sorprendidos por lo que tiene en frente.

Había subido las gradas de la cabaña Froakie…

—¿A… Alain?...

No había podido probar la llave, ya que la puerta yacía abierta, por lo que empujó la puerta de troncos, solamente para encontrar al excampeón sentado frente al kotatsu.

—¿Satoshi? —se levantó, igualmente impactado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —se señalaron y gritaron a la vez.

—Vine… —negó con la cabeza ahorrándose la explicación el pelinegro. —¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Te digo que esa es mi línea… ¿Qué haces aquí y dónde está Manon?

—Ay no puede ser… —se llevó una mano a la frente el entrenador de Kanto.

—Bueno… creo que tú tampoco tienes idea… yo había dejado reservada la cabaña desde hace algunas semanas… —explicó su punto el entrenador de Charizard. —Manon me dijo que lo mejor sería que cada uno llegara por su cuenta…

—Serena me dijo lo mismo… espera… ¿Tú la habías reservado? —Las palabras de la encargada le llegaron como traídas por la ventisca.

 _¡Ah sí! ¡Se nos informó de la llegada del Campeón!_

—Seguramente creían que el campeón seguía siendo Alain… —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ah sí! Me atendió el dueño de la posada, un anciano muy divertido, no paraba de decirme que mi Doragon Crow era lo mejor… que había vencido a la rana… —Al escucharlo, el actual campeón levantó la vista hacia él. —¡Ya sabes! ¡Cosas del pasado!

—Más importante… —se llevó una mano al mentón. —Si tú estás aquí… Serena debe estar en la contigua… —se dio la vuelta, solo levantando la mano en señal de despedida y bajó las gradas con todas sus ganas, para correr en dirección de la cabaña siguiente.

Estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. —¡El fuego se sienteee! ¡El fuego arde! ¡El fuego!

—¡No puede ser que hasta para ti, esté tan picante! ¡Pero al menos lo logré! ¡Sentiste lo que era comer fuego! ¡Y todo gracias al lanzallamas de Bakugames en el guiso! —Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de color musgo se asomó por la puerta de la cabaña, para enseguida sentirse congelar y volver a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¡Mao! ¡No cierres! ¡No de nuevo!

—No es posible… ¿Kaki?... —los grandes ojos abiertos, denotaban lo sorprendido que esta vez se tornó el entrenador en busca de su esposa.

—¿Eh?... —volteó a verlo cual robot oxidado por el frío, su amigo, que desde su partida de la región de playa no veía. —¿Sa…toshi?...

—¡Sí! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡Entonces ella en verdad era Mao!

—Sí…. Es la tercera vez que me cierra la puerta… voy a morir… —se echó sobre la nieve, no vistiendo más que sus pantaloncillos.

—¡Si te quedas ahí, en verdad pasará! —llegó hasta él y lo ayudó a levantar para luego llegar a la puerta y tocar.

—¡Ya te dije que no me gusta estar en el frío! —gritó molesta tras la puerta.

—¡Vamos Mao! ¡Estamos congelándonos! —escuchó desde dentro, por lo que abrió la puerta de golpe, con lo que entró la oleada gélida, petrificándola al instante.

—Pero tú querías conocer la nieve… —se abrazó contra Satoshi, el entrenador de fuego, por lo que el primero sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Piiika…. —se sobó los brazos el Pokémon.

—Jamás pensé que tanta nieve fuera tan fría… Shiron no congela tanto… —cerró los ojos, recordando el Pokémon blanco de su amiga. —Pero siéntate… y dinos qué haces aquí Satoshi…

Sus palabras lo deprimieron un poco, evidenciado en sus párpados que decayeron junto a sus hombros.

—Se supone que debería estar celebrando mi aniversario… —se sentó, siguiendo la invitación.

—¡¿Aniversario?! —se llevó ambas manos a los labios la peliverde.

—Es verdad… te casaste por estas fechas el año pasado… —parece recordar el hermano mayor.

—Sí… la verdad es justamente hoy… —se levantó molesto y decidido a la vez. —Debo irme… ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

—¡Pero está empezando a nevar más fuerte! —se levantó tras de él la joven chef.

—No importa… —sonrió —con más razón debo darme prisa. —llegó a la puerta y al abrirla, sus ojos se asustaron al ver como la nevada en verdad había empeorado, pero frunció el seño y abrigando a Pikachu contra su pecho, corrió escaleras abajo para volver a hundirse de pies en la nieve.

Tras un rato más de inspeccionar, se detuvo en medio del campo blanco.

—Quedan… alrededor de 20 cabañas más… —cerró los ojos y exhaló la angustia que poco a poco lo invadió, en forma de vaho que se fundió con el viento. —No puede ser que tenga que ir de una en una encontrando las parejas de todos menos la mía… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser así?... Tengo que pensar en algo… conociéndola ella no quisiera que estuviera afuera en esas circunstancias… —levantó la vista, encontrándose con los copos de nieve que caían despacio sobre su cabeza. —¿No lo crees amigo?...

—Pi…. —lo miró igual de preocupado, desde el resguardo en que su entrenador y amigo lo tenía.

—Se supone que hoy sería un tiempo para recordar todo lo bueno… y sobre todo el campamento… pero al verme en esta situación, sólo pienso que tal vez todas aquellas tonterías que me decían eran ciertas… como ella se pudo fijar en un perdedor como yo… —prácticamente inmóvil, la nieve había comenzado a amontonarse sobre sus cabellos, el frío de la zona se colaba entre sus ropas y se sentía extremadamente estúpido… para empezar ¿había entendido bien qué era lo que debía hacer?…

Fue en ese momento en que algo… no entendía bien que podía ser… pero lo llamo fuertemente a levantar la vista, cual imán que le dibujara la dirección a seguir, sus pupilas temblaron, al ver lo que tenía frente a sí.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación rezagada aún entremezclados, mientras respiraba con rapidez, como si hubiera corrido desde lejos al divisarlo y tratar de acercarse lo más y rápido posible.

—¡Satoshi! —gritó con todo lo que su garganta pudo, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se le derramaran. Mientras él se quedó estático. No reaccionó sino hasta sentir como del abrazo que le dio, por poco y lo derriba.

—…Serena —sus ojos se humedecieron al instante tras nombrarla, finalmente estaban juntos, como tanto deseaba, la abrazó con fuerza, pero la impotencia de sentirse perdido no lo abandonaba. —Perdóname…

—¡No! ¡Es culpa mía! —gritó contra su pecho, por lo que él bajó la mirada hacia los cabellos de miel, cubiertos por aquel pequeño gorro lanudo que tenía un pompón en la cima.

—¿Qué dices?... Si fui un estúpido… no pude encontrarte…

—Es que no ibas a poder hacerlo… ¡No sé! —despegó su rostro del pecho de su amado y buscó sus ojos para explicarle. —Cuando llamé reservé a tu nombre… y la señorita me dijo como siempre "Ah, el campeón" y yo le dije que sí… Pero ahora que busqué la reserva no existía…

—Fue por culpa de Alain… —se rio, tratando de burlarse de terceros para aliviarla.

—¿Alain?... —parpadeó, en medio de las lágrimas.

—Está aquí junto a Manon… —ya más tranquilo, llevó una mano al rostro de su amada esposa y le limpió las lágrimas con los guantes. —No llores…

—Estaba muy preocupada… decidí esperarte en la recepción, pero nunca llegaste… estaba sentada junto a la chimenea…

—Bebiendo algo caliente… —completó la frase, recordando lo que le ofrecieron a él también.

Volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho, necesitaba sentirla junto a él. Al verla… sintió como si el mar de preocupaciones que empezaban a inundarlo se disipara hacia el cielo.

—¡Piiii! —chilló el Pokémon al sentirse tan apretado, dentro del abrigo de Satoshi.

—¡No, amigo, espera! —lo miraron asustados ambos.

—¡Chuuuuuuuu!

Tras la electrocución los cabellos de ambos se tornaron afros y sus rostros llenos de hollín, pero nada les pudo quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

La tomó de la mano y juntos fueron de vuelta a la recepción.

Una vez cruzaron la puerta principal, las campanillas sonaron.

—¡Sean bienveni!... dos… —la mirada de la encargada casi se los traga de lo mucho que abrió los ojos. —¿Sucedió algo con la cabaña?... —le preguntó al campeón, que almacenó aire dentro de su pecho para gritarle, pero Serena se aventuró a contestar, pasándose ante él.

—¡Preferimos quedarnos aquí! ¿Podríamos tener alguna frazada?... Estamos congelados…

—Sí… por supuesto, por aquí —los condujo directamente hacia la chimenea, pero al no haber más lugar, se sentaron en la alfombra.

—Estás helado… —le sacó los guantes y los suyos propios, para tomar sus manos entre las de ella, ante el contacto, el entrenador sacó una de sus manos del agarre para buscar tomarla del rostro y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó.

—¡No! ¡Satoshi! ¡Te olvidas de algo importante! —una voz familiar, los llevó a separarse y mirar sorprendidos hacia atrás. Eureka, venía corriendo hacia ellos, con un adorno en mano.

—Eureka… —parpadeó el campeón.

—¡Eureka! —se sonrojó la artista.

—Por favor, no se fijen que estoy aquí —sonrió como ella sabe y cerrando los ojos para no incomodarlos según ella, extendió el brazo sobre sus cabezas, colocando el muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

—Estás bromeando… —se sonrojó la reina y bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? —la pregunta de Satoshi la llevó a levantar la mirada, muy sonrojada.

—Todos nos verán…

—Pues… te recuerdo que hace un año… hicimos lo mismo, pero frente a más gente…

¡Hey, hey miren! —las personas que empezaron a dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Bueno… ven acá… —lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, ante el grito de emoción de todos los presentes que aplaudieron.

Los minutos pasaron entre más gente aprovechándose del muérdago de Eureka, quien tuvo que servir de farol un rato entre villancicos y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

La encargada pasó entonces colocándoles adornos en las cabezas a todos, colocándole una diadema de astas de reno a Satoshi y un gorro de Santa Claus a Serena.

—Que oportuno… —sonrió con cierta melancolía el entrenador.

—¿Sucede algo?... —su mano se posó en la rodilla izquierda de su amado.

—Jaja… es una tontería…

—¡Dime! —solicitó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Bueno… por un momento me sentí como el reno de la nariz roja…

—¿Rudolph?...

—¿Era un despreciado no?

—Pues… como que no te sabes toda la historia. —Se irguió y lo miró juguetona.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Pues dice la historia que cuando Santa no podía ver por la espesa niebla, necesitaba una luz… y terminó escogiendo al más singular para que guiara su trineo, aquel con la nariz roja y brillante. —le sonrió.

—Vaya… wow…

—¿Quieres guiar mi trineo? —preguntó sin dejar su forma de hablar, al darse la importancia del gorro de Santa sobre su cabeza.

—Será todo un gusto Santa… —volvió a buscar sus labios.

La fiesta empezó y el ponche desfiló de mano en mano, mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen, al punto que varios de los que tenían cabañas alquiladas habían incurrido al festejo. Se veía las parejas de Alain y Manon, Kaki y Mao, Citron y Koruni; todos que habían adquirido la promoción de parejas para Navidad.

El ambiente estaba tan movido, que la reina terminó por salir un momento.

—¿Estás bien? —salió tras ella su amado.

—Sí… es sólo que me sentí un poco sofocada, jaja luego de casi morir congelada, no es bueno para la salud…

—Sí… si quieres puedo decirle a la chica de la recepción que nos vamos…

—¡No! —corrió el par de pasos que la separaba de él.

—Es sólo que… mira…había pensado que después de todo lo que pasamos quizás no sería buena idea decírtelo ahora… —lo mira no muy convencida.

—¿Decirme qué?...

—Satoshi… —sus orbes cristalinos temblaron entre palabras, sin distinguirse cuales fueron exactamente desde la lejanía… pero la respuesta de él lo dijo todo… se arrojó a abrazar su vientre, para luego levantarla a ella en un abrazo giratorio, que terminó derribándolos a ambos contra el piso, en medio de las risas.

Las navidades junto a ella, siempre traían obsequios increíbles…

FIN

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno este shot pertenece al evento de AmourXmas2017 de la página AmourFiction. La verdad que me ha tocado bien difícil XD Porque se tiene un evento interno y uno externo y en ambos a mis amigos secretos, me pidieron parejas de las cuales casi no escribo… así que bueno, decidí unirlo todo, como siempre, una historia amour, pero ahora con otras parejas más, espero esto cumpla aunque sea un poco con sus expectativas y no quería quedarme sin subir nada, porque ya en las vacaciones no podré.

¡ESTO VA DEDICADO PARA USTEDES! SASAMEHYUN Y QUEENCART247

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS

Y PRÓSPERO 2018!


End file.
